thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reirei (The Lion King: Revisited)
Reirei is a female jackal. Appearance Reirei's pelt is tan, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back, and ends in speckles over her forehead. Her eyes are green. Personality Reirei has been described as "scheming". She is cunning and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry and kindness, a skill that she teaches to her pups. Reirei takes pride in the craftiness of her kind, believing them to be smarter than other animals. She likes stealing from animals that she has gained trust in, and then insists that it was all a misunderstanding. Reirei is greedy, grasping, acquisitive, materialistic, and covetous, so she has no respect for the Circle of Life or Kupatana. However, she falters in the face of defeat, and will surrender if she sees no other options. She is also very wary of the Lion Guard and will not make any attempt to subdue them, and instead surrenders immediately. Despite her scheming ways Reirei is also grateful to those who help her. Reirei is also known to underestimate her opponents. History Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Reirei and her family, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Reirei and her pack, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Reirei helps the Army of Scar fight the Pride Landers. She along with Kiburi get upset when Janja switched sides. She even lets her pack participate in the battle of Kenya between the Pride Landers and Scar's army. During the fight, Reirei fights and loses to Nala, who knocks her off a ledge. However, a rejuvenated Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, which sends the Pride Landers and the Outlanders flying towards the border, including Reirei. However, she survives, and after Scar is disintegrated by Kion's roar and the Great Kings of the Past, whilst Ushari is killed in the lava, the shocked Outlanders wonder who is now in charge of them. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge as the Outlands' Prime Minster. As Jasiri reaffirms the importance of following the Circle of Life, Janja warns all the Outlanders that anyone who does not will have to answer to his and Jasiri's now united clan. Reirei responds to this with indifference and a snide remark aimed at Janja, stating that "the Outlands might actually be livable" if Jasiri is keeping him and his hyenas under control. Impaling that she no longer has any intention of breaking the Circle of Life, Reirei and her family then return home. Family *'Mate:' Goigoi *'Son:' Dogo *'Daughter:' Kijana Quotes Behind the scenes * Reirei is voiced by Ana Gasteyer. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Jackals Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Minor Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited